Melody of Sorrow
by AnimeAngel4Ever
Summary: Yuki muss sich in der Middleton High School, in Risembool zurecht finden. Edward, Winry und Alphonse helfen der neuen Schülerin so gut es geht durch den alltäglichen Schulwahnsin. Aber Yuki handelt sich schon bald eine unangenehme Situation ein.
1. Kapitel 0 Prolog

Mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzer klingelte Yuki an der Haustür und umklammerte den Griff ihres schwarzen Koffers fester.

Sie wollte nicht hier sein, aber was bliebt ihr anderes übrig? Besser als in irgendein Heim gebracht zu werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und vor dem schwarzhaarigen Teenager stand ihre alte Freundin, Winry Rockbell. Winry's Augen strahlten als sie Yuki erblickte.

"Da bist du ja Yuki. Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet. Komm doch rein."

Die Blondine nahm ihre freie Hand und zog sie ins Haus.

"Es hat sich viel verändert, als ich das letzte Mal hier war." sagte Yuki und sah sich um.

Winry lächelte ihre 17 jährige Freundin an. Sie hatte ihre Freundin all die Jahre sehr vermisst und sie freute sich, das Yuki jetzt bei ihr wohnen würde.

"Komm wir sagen Oma Pinako Bescheid, dass du endlich da bist."

Yuki nickte und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Oma Pinako saß auf dem Sofa, rauchte und schraubte an einem Automailteil.

"Oma, Yuki ist endlich da."

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um und lächelte. "Schön dich wiederzusehen Yuki."

"Es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen, Oma Pinako."

Die kleine Frau wandte sich zu ihrer Enkelin. "Winry sei doch so lieb und zeig Yuki ihr Zimmer. Ich bin sicher Yuki ist von der langen Reise erschöpft und möchte sich ausruhen."

"Natürlich. Komm hier lang, Yuki."

Yuki nickte und folgte Winry, mit ihrem Koffer im Schlepptau, die Treppen rauf.

'Ich hoffe ich werde mich hier einleben und meine Vergangenheit für immer vergessen.'


	2. Kapitel 1 New School

|Yuki's P.O.V|

"Wach auf Yuki!" lachte Winry und öffnete die lilafarbenen Gardinen vor Meinen Fenster, und ließ die nervige; grellen Sonnestrahlen auf mein müdes Gesicht fallen.

"Mach die bescheuerte Gardine wieder zu, Winry!"

"Nö," sie ging zu meinem Schrank und fing an darin rumzukrammen. "Heute ist dein erster Schultag, Yuki. Bist du nervös?"

"Nicht wirklich. Ich bin schon mal zur Schule gegangen... was machst du da eigentlich?" fragte ich meine ihre Freundin.

"Deine Schuluniform suchen natürlich!"

Meine schwarzfarbenen Augen wurden groß und ich war ruckartig wach. „Schuluniform?"

"Jep."

"Keiner hat was von Schuluniform gesagt!" jammerte ich.

Als Winry die Sachen endlich gefunden hatte, schmiss sie auf Bett.

"Muss ich das wirklich anziehen?", fragte ich und hielt den schwarzen, kurzen Rock missbilligend hoch.

"Was ist den mit dem Rock?"

"Der ist 'n bisschen kurz..."

"Ich tragen ihn doch auch."

"Ja ich bin aber ein Tomboy. Röcke trage ich, manchmal auf so kurze, aber doch nicht zur Schule."

Winry seufzte und ging in Richtung Tür. „Sorry, aber du musst ihn anziehen, Yuki."

Grummelt nahm ich die weiße Bluse und den schwarzen Rock vom Bett und zog sie an.

Als ich den Rock anzog, kam mir plötzlich eine Idee.

Ich grinste und wühlte in meinem Koffer herum. Als ich endlich fand, wonach ich suchte, hob ich es hoch. Es waren mehrere Metallketten. Solche Ketten die meistens Jungs tragen an der Hose tragen. Wie gesagt, ich bin ein Tomboy.

Ich befestigte die Ketten an einem meiner schwarzen Gürtel und band den Gürtel mir um die Hüften, aber so das er schräg lag. Lächelnd ging ich fertig angezogen aus dem Zimmer.

-x-

"Ich finde die Uniform steht dir total gut, Yuki." lächelte Winry. "Und ich sehe du hast wie üblich dein Outfit aufgepeppt."

Lachend stimmte ich ihr zu. "Es ist doch langweilig, wenn alle gleich aussehen."

"Da hast du recht."

"Wie weit ist es den noch?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

"Nicht mehr weit. Es ist nur noch um die Eck- Yuki pass auf!" rief Winry, aber es war schon zu spät.

Ich rutschte auf einem Skateboard aus und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

"Aua mein Kopf." Ich rieb mir meinen Kopf.

'Wenn ich den Zwerg erwische, der dieses Board hier gelassen hat, dann bring ich ihn-'

"Entschuldigung. Hast du dir wehgetan?" sagte die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen.

Winry und ich drehten uns um. Ein kleiner, vielleicht 9 jähriger Junge stand vor und. Er hatte dunkel braune Haare, fast schwarz, und lilafarbenen Augen.

Er sah so süß aus das ich meine ganze Wut schlagartig vergaß.

"Nein hab ich nicht. Aber pass das nächste Mal besser auf, wo du deine Spielzeuge lässt.", sagte ich und lächelte den Jungen an.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm sein Skateboard. "Naja eigentlich ist das da nicht meins."

"Huh? Wem gehört es den?" fragte ich verwirrt und legte den Kopf schief.

Ich stand auf und legte wieder meinen schwarzen-blauen 'Dakine' Schultasche auf meine Schultern.

"Nun es gehört-"

"Äh Yuki? Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Lass uns gehn." sagte eine blonde Kindheitsfreundin nervös.

"Ja warte."

"Nix na warte!", rief sie und packte mir um mein Handgelenk und rannte los.

-x-

"Winry was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir?", fragte ich, als sie endlich angehalten hatte.

"Du solltest dich von diesem Jungen fernhalten."

"Aha und wieso? Er war doch ganz nett."

"Es geht nicht gerade um den Kleinen. Ich meine seinen großen Bruder."

"Okay, wenn du meinst.", sagte ich und gingen wieder in Richtung Middleton. "Wie heißt den der Kleine?"

"Wrath."

-x-

"Glaubst du das Edward und Alphonse mich wiedererkennen werden?", fragte ich, als wir den großen Schulhof betraten.

"Ich glaub schon, aber ich muss schon sagen, dass du dich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert hast, Yuki."

Plötzlich weiteten sich Winry's blauen Augen und sie packte ihre mich wieder am Handgelenk und rannte wieder los.

"Ed! Al!"

Zwei Jungen drehten sich um.

'So sehr haben die beiden sich verändert?'

"Hi Winry.", sagte Alphonse.

Edward sah mich an. "Hast du ne neue Freundin, Winry?"

"Nein," lachte sie, "erinnert ihr euch nicht? Das ist Yuki. Wir haben als Kinder immer zusammengespielt."

"Bei mir klingelt nichts.", sagte Edward und sah mich nachdenklich an.

"Is nicht schlimm. Es sind ja mehr als 4 Jahre her, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Ich lächelte die Brüder an.

"Na egal. Trotzdem herzlich willkommen in der Middleton, Yuki." sagte Al freundlich und hielt seine Hand aus.

Ich schüttelte sie. "Danke."

-x-

"Okay. Wir stellen dir mal alle vor." sagte Winry.

Die drei schauten über den großen Schulhof.

"Ummm... Da! Guck mal, das ist Rose. Sie geht in unsere Parallelklasse. Und dort ist Bücherwurm."

"Bücherwurm?"

"Ja," sagte Alphonse, "sie arbeitet in der Schulbibliothek. Sie kennt jedes Buch, das sie schon einmal gelesen hat, auswendig."

Ich musterte die junge, braun haarige Frau mit großen Augen. "Und ich dachte meine Cousine wäre ein Streber."

Edward, Alphonse und Winry fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich auch anfing.

"Oh und da drüben sind Lust und Gluttony."

"Wer sind die?", fragte ich und musterte die beiden schwarz gekleideten Outfits.

"Nun Lust und Gluttony sind einer unserer Seniors auf unserer Schule. Sie besuchen die Klasse 12." sagte Alphonse.

"Und wir als 'Sophomores' haben hier nicht so viel zu sagen." erklärte Winry.

"Was ist den der unterschied zwischen 'Seniors' und 'Sophomores'?" fragte ich etwas verwirrt.

"Je nachdem in welche Klassenstufe du gehst, gibt es einen anderen Namen. Die Neuntklässler heißen Freshman, die Zehntklässler heißen Sophomores, die Elftklässler heißen Juniors und die Zwölftklässler heißen Seniors." erklärte mir Alphonse.

"Ach so."

Kurze Zeit später klingelte es.

"Ach ja bevor ich's vergesse.", sagte Winry, öffnete ihre weiße Mädchenumhänge und kramte darin herum. "Wir haben leider heute nur eine Stunde zusammen, Gott sie dank die Erste, aber du scheinst mehr Stunden mit Edward zu haben."

Sie reichte mir meinen Stunden. Ich sah ihn mir an.

'Na super. Mathe als Erstes, tolle Wurst.'

-x-

"Nadann bis später Al!", rief Edward.

Al nickte uns ging zu seiner Stunde: Leider hatten Alphonse und ich gar keinen Unterricht zusammen.

Winry und Edward zeigten mir den Weg zum Matheraum. Eine junge Frau, Anfang 30, kam raus und begrüßte mich.

"Hallo. Bist du Miyuki Shinzo?"

'Sag nie wieder meinen vollen Namen.', dachte ich genervt aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

"Ja bin ich. Aber nennen sie mich doch bitte Yuki." sagte ich höflich.

"In Ordnung Yuki. Folg mir, ich stell dich den anderen vor." lächelte mich die braunhaarige Frau an.


	3. Kapitel 2 Yuki's New Classmates

Yuki's POV

"Guten Morgen, Klasse."

"Guten Morgen, Frau Torana."

"Ich möchte euch eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen, die von nun an unsere Klasse besuchen wird." Sie legte mir eine warme Hand auf meine rechte Schulter, "Das ist Miyuki Shinzo."

'Na super. Ich bin schon angepisst, dass mich hier jeder anglotzt, und jetzt stell sie mich auch noch mit meinem vollen Namen vor. '

"Miyuki, setz dich bitte hinter Winry Rockbell."

Mit einem kurzem Nicken, ging ich 5 der 9 Reihen nach hinten und setzte mich auf meinen neuen Platz.

Ein paar Mädchen funkelten mich böse an, aber ich wusste nicht wieso. Mit einem Achselzucken holte ich meine Mathesachen aus meiner Schultasche.

-x-

Der Unterricht war so langweilig, das ich schon nach den nächsten 3 Minuten aufgehört habe zuzuhören. Ich sah zur Uhr, die über unserer Klassenzimmertür hang.

'Nein... Es sind erst 8 Minuten vergangen? Es kam mir vor wie eine Stunde! Dx' schrie ich in meinem Kopf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mein linker Nachbarsplatz leer war. Ich schaute zu meiner rechten.

Ein Mädchen in meinem Alter saß dort. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und Wallnuss braune Augen. Sie trug fast die gleich Schuluniform wie ich. Nur ihr schwarzer Rock war kürzer und sie trug schwarze High Heels. Dazu hatte sie, wie es aussah, ein Pfund Schminke im Gesicht. Am schlimmsten war ihr purpurroter Lippenstift, den sie aufhatte. Für meinen Geschmack sah sie sehr billig aus.

Ich wandte mich von dem blondem Mädchen wieder ab, und drehte mich um. Wieder leer.

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue fragte ich mich, warum es in der Mitte bitteschön so viele freie Plätze gab.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

Ein junger Teenager betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er war in meinem Alter und, ich schätze, er war genau so oder etwas größer als Edward. Schwarze, lange Haare mit einem grünen Stich und lilafarbene Augen zierten seinen Kopf.

"Du bist schon wieder zu spät.", sagte die Lehrerin genervt und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Mit einem Schulterzucken sah er sie gelangweilt an. Er schien sich nicht im geringsten zu kümmern, was sie sagte. Der Grünhaarige musterte sie mit einem: 'Halt-doch-verdammt-nochmal-die-Fresse-und-lass-mich-in-Ruhe.' Blick.

"Du kommst und gehst, wann du willst oder?", fragte Frau Torana jetzt nun sehr wütend.

"Genau, gut beobachtet.", sagte er frech mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.

Ein paar Mädchen quiekten und tuschelten etwas von.

"Ohhh~ er ist so cool." "Ich will mit ihm gehen." "Ist der Typ ein hotty."

Ich verdrehte meine schwarzen Augen.

'Na super,', dachte ich sarkastisch, 'hier sind also auch Fangirls in dieser Klasse.'

Ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen, ging er an ihr vor bei. Das Grinsen immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

Sie schimpfte weiter mit ihm. Sie sagte er sollte mal an seine Zukunft aussehen würde, wenn er so weiter machen würde.

Der junge Teen sein nicht die Anstalten zu machen ihr zuzuhören.

"Ich rede mit dir!"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

"Was?", antwortete er patzig.

Mit großen Mühen versuchte ich zu verhinder, dass ich noch mal meine Augen verdrehte, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch ein grinsen.

"Du hast eine Woche Detention, mein Freundchen."

"Ich bin nicht ihr 'Freundchen'."

'Wow er schafft es sie auf 180 zu bringen ^^ lol.'

"Jetzt sind es zwei Wochen!"

Er seufzte. "Kann ich mich jetzt hinsetzen?"

Ich konnte Edward, der schräg vor mir saß, genervt aufstöhnen hören.

"Seit dich." zischte Frau Torana. Man konnte ihr ansehen, das er sie ziemlich fertig machte.

Die Mädchen fingen wieder an mich so komisch anzufunkeln.

'Was haben die? Man die nerven!'

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich rausfand, WARUM sie mich so ansahen. Der grünhaarige Teenager saß genau hinter mir.

-x-

'Na toll, ich glaub die Hälfte der Mädchen aus der Klasse mich jetzt schon hassen, bevor sie mich überhaupt kennengelernt haben.', dachte ich.

Frau Torana drehte sich zu uns. "Wartet einen Moment, ich werde eben noch etwas holen. Ich bin in 10 Minuten zurück."

Ich seufzte, als sie den Raum verließ.

"Wer bist du denn?", fragte plötzlich der Grünschopf.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Meinst du mich?"

"Ne, das andere Mädchen das vor mir sitzt die ich nicht kenne."

"Tja, wenn du nicht zu spät gekommen wärst, dann wüsstest du es.", sagte ich in einem frechen Ton.

Alle in der Klasse hielten hörbar die Luft an.

'Was ist den jetzt los? o.O'

"Yuki." hörte ich Winry und Edward's Stimmen hinter mir. "Hör lieber auf."

"So du heißt Yuki." grinste er.

Ich drehte mich wieder um. Mit verschränkten Armen sah ich meine zwei Freunde an.

"Sorry, Yuki."

"Ja.", sagte ich.

Ich hatte so das Gefühl, das die Sache noch nicht beendet war und das ich nur Probleme wegen diesen grünhaarigen Jungen bekommen würde.

* = Ed ist in dieser Story so groß wie im Film, also größer als Al


	4. Kapitel 3 Stay Away

Nach gefühlten 2 Stunden klingelte es endlich zur Pause. Mein Kopf tat schon von den ganzen Matheformeln schon weh.

Ich spürte, wie mehrere Blicke sich in mein Rücken bohrten.

So ging ich aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne auf Edward oder Winry zu warten.

"Hey, Yuki!"

Ich drehte mich um. Vor mir stand Alphonse.

Ich lächelte schwach. "Hey."

"Und wie war der Unterricht bis jetzt?"

"Naaaa... Geht so. Ich glaub die meisten Mädchen in meiner Klasse hassen mich."

Er sah mich verwirrt an. "Wie kommst du 'n darauf?"

"Sie sitzt vor unserem 'lieben' Freund." sagte Edward's Stimme hinter mir. Winry und Edward gesellten sich zu Alphonse und mir.

Al sah zwischen mir und Edward her. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Schock, Mitgefühl und Ungläubigkeit.

"Envy?"

"Jep."

"So der Salatkopf heißt also, Envy? Was für'n beschissener Name."

Wir vier sahen uns noch einmal an, bevor wir auf Kommando anfingen zu lachen.

"Was gibt's denn hier zu lachen?"

Die Stimme, die diese Frage gestellt hatte, war so süß wie Honig, und mein Gefühl sagte mir sie war auch genau so klebrig.

Wir drehten uns um.

Fünf Mädchen standen vor uns. Alle sahen schon eingebildet aus, aber wie sagt man so schon, man sollte nie vorher Vorurteile nach dem Aussehen machen, bevor man die Person nicht kennengelernt hat.

Ich erkannte das Mädchen das in der Mitte sofort. Sie war das Mädchen, das neben mir saß.

'Wetten die anderen sind ihre Nachläufer?'

"Über nichts, Mira.", sagte Winry.

"Naja wie auch immer. Tuki-"

"Yuki."

"Wegen mir. Ich wollte noch ein paar Sachen klarstellen."

'Oh Gott, was kommt denn jetzt? o.O'

Plötzlich packte sie mich an meinen Schultern und drückte mich gegen die nächste Wand.

"Mira!"

"Lass Yuki los!"

Sie beachtete Ed und Winry nicht.

"Hör mal zu, du kleine Bitch. Du," sie lehnte sich etwas vor, so das sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten, "hältst dich von schön von meinem Envy fern, ist das klar? Er gehört mir und du wirst mir ihn nicht wegnehmen."

Jetzt verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr. Das ist doch mein erster Tag auf dieser Schule, und sie denkt ich würde ihr den Typen wegnehmen?

'Ich glaub ich muss mal was klarstellen.', dachte ich.

"Hör mal, Schätzelein, ICH will bestimmt niemals etwas von diesem Kopfsalat. Also braust du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich ihn dir in einer kleinsten Weise genehmen will oder werde."

Ihre braunen Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, aber sie starrte immer noch in meine Augen. Als ob sie nach etwas suchen würde, oder rausfinden wollte, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich ließ sie mich los und drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz am.

"Ronni, Komeno, Mojoko, Serana. Wir gehen."

Als die Fünf in einem weit entfernten Korridor einbogen, stöhnte ich genervt auf.

"Was hat die den für Komplexe? Ich und 'ihren' Typen wegschnappen! Die hat 'se nicht mehr alle!"

"Beruhige dich, Yuki.", sagte Winry und legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das macht sie eigentlich nie ...", sagte Alphonse und sah, immer noch etwas geschockt, auf den Boden.

"Vielleicht, weil du dich schon bei deinem ersten Tag mit Envy unterhalten hast. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie dich jetzt als Konkurrenz. Ich meine sie ist schon lange hinter Envy her."

"Darf ich fragen wie lange? Oder will ich es erst gar nicht wissen?"

"2 Jahre bestimmt."

Ich musste mir eine Hand vor meinen Mund schlagen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Und das Beste kommt noch!"

Meine dunkelgrauen Augen wandten blickten zu Edward.

"Envy schenkt ihr aber keines Falls Beachtung. Obwohl sie schon mal FAST halb nackt an ihn rangeschmissen hat, hat er sich nicht wirklich für sie interessiert."

"Ihn interessiert kein Mädchen auf dieser Schule?"

Die Drei sahen sich an.

"Nein.", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

"Okay, das war jetzt gruselig." lachte ich.

Lachend gingen wir gemeinsam auf den Schulhof.


	5. Kapitel 4 Memories

||Yuki's POV||

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und packte die letzten Sachen aus meinem Koffer.

Der Rest des Tages war nichts weiter Besonderes vorgefallen. Okay, nur das es eine Schlägerei gab, aber wer sich geprügelt hatte, wusste ich nicht und wollte, wenn ich ehrlich war, überhaupt nicht wissen. Aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl das es mit dem 'auch so tolle' Envy zutun hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Grünschopf verdrehte ich genervt die Augen.

'So ein Vollidiot.'

Ich stopfte meine restlichen Klamotten in meinen Schrank und knallte ihn zu.

"Wer denkt er, ist er eigentlich?", nuschelte ich.

Ich ging zurück zu meinem Koffer und wollte ihn gerade unter mein Bett kicken, aber da bemerkte ich das noch etwas drinnen war.

Etwas sehr Wichtiges.

Ich hob es hoch und lächelte.

"Meine Spieluhr."

Die kleine, aus Holz gefertigte, Box hatte ich, als ich noch klein war, von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen.

'Mam...'

Ich ballte meine linke Hand so stark, dass sich meine Fingernägel in mein Fleisch bohrten.

Die Bilder kamen zurück.

Das Wohnzimmer, getaucht in Dunkelheit. Das Blut, das langsam über dem Boden verteilte. Der blutbefleckte Baseballschläger.

"Yuki?"

Ich schrak zusammen und riss mich aus meinem Gedanken, als ich die Stimme hörte.

Ich wirbelte herum. Vor mir stand niemand anderes als ...

||Winry's POV||

"W-winry, ist irgendwas?", fragte Yuki.

"Du hattest so ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht ... Ist etwas passiert, Yuki?" fragte ich besorgt.

"N-nein. Alles palleti."

Ich glaubte ihr nicht. Und das aufgesetzte Lächeln auch nicht.

Ich meine wer starrt ungefähr 5 Minuten auf dieselbe Stelle, und zieht ein trauriges Gesicht? Da muss doch was sein!

"Winry?"

"Ja?"

"Ist noch irgendwas? Weil wenn nicht, dann würde ich gerne weiter auspacken." sagte sie in einer emotionslosen Stimme.

"Ach, lass dich nicht von mir aufhalten!"

Ich wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Yuki wandte ihren Blick von mir weg. Ich folgte ihren Blick und erblickte ihren offenen Koffer.

Auf den ersten Blick war nichts mehr drinnen, außer etwas Braunes. Wahrscheinlich aus Holz.

Aber bevor ich es noch weiter mustern konnte, hatte mir Yuki die Sicht versperrt.

"Ich würde gerne alleine dabei sein", sagte sie.

Ich konnte mich täuschen, aber ihre Stimme hörte sich nervös an.

"Oh, sorry." sagte ich und drehte mich wieder Richtung Tür.

||Yuki's POV||

"Ich sage dir dann Bescheid, wenn's Essen gibt." sagte Winry, bevor sie aus meinem Zimmer verschwand.

Als ich hörte, wie sie die Treppen runter ging, erlaubte ich mir zu seufzen.

'Das war knapp. Sogar fast zu knapp für meinen Geschmack.' dachte ich.

Dann kniete ich mich wieder hin und hob die alte Spieluhr auf. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah ich durch mich Zimmer, überlegte, wo ich sie hinstellen könnte. Mein Blick schweifte über mein Bett, Kleiderschrank, Nachtschränkchen, meinem Schreibtisch und meiner ...

"Hier!" sagte ich und ging zu der Fensterbank. Mit einem Lächeln sah ich mich zu meinem nun fertig eingeräumten Zimmer um.

"YUKI!"

"Komme!"

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich die Treppenstufen runter und rannte in die Küche. Winry, mit einer Schüssel mit Spaghetti in den Händen, lächelte mich an.

Ich lächelte zurück und folgte ihr ins Esszimmer.

"Und wie war dein erster Tag in der Schule?" fragte mich Pinako, als ich auf einem freien Platz niederließ.

"Uhhhhh... Recht gut. Ich habe Edward und Alphonse wiedergesehen Schrägstrich kennengelernt." sagte ich und packte mir eine Portion Nudeln auf meinen Teller.

Winry, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, verzog das, "Und sie hat auf schon Bekanntschaft mit Envy gemacht."

"Mit Envy? Yuki verspreche mir bitte, das du dich von diesem Kerl fernhältst."

"Ähhhh... Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären? Ich finde dieser Palmenbaum sieht nicht gerade gefährlich aus. Okay große Fresse, aber mehr auch nicht."

"Winry hast du Yuki es noch nicht gesagt?"

"Das vom letzten Jahr? Nein habe ich nicht."

"Was denn?" fragte ich und sah die beiden fragend an.

Die alte, kleine Frau und die Blondine sahen mich an, antworteten meine Frage aber nicht.

"Yuki muss es aber wissen! Wenn sie es weiß, hält sie sich bestimmt von Envy fern."

"Ja ich weiß, aber ich wollte nicht das sie schon am ersten Schultag bammel hat hinzugehen, nur wegen dieser einen Sache!" sagte Winry und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum.

"Mag schon sein, aber du solltest Yuki aber wenigstens heute noch aufklären!" sagte Pinako streng.

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie nahm ihren Teller vom Tisch nahm, und verließ das Esszimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

"Hört auf über mich zu sprechen, als wäre ich gar nicht hier! Ich sitze doch vor euch!" jammerte ich.

Was zur Hölle hatte Envy so Schlimmes gemacht das ICH Angst haben sollte in die Schule zu gehen? Ich meine ich gehe so oder so nicht gerne zur Schule und vor diesem Möchtegern Gangster habe ich Erstrecht keine Angst!

Meine graufarbenen Augen sahen meine Freundin fragend an.

"Erzählt mir jetzt endlich, was hier abläuft!" sagte ich angepisst.


	6. Kapitel 5 Weird Behavior

Yuki's POV

"Jetzt hör schon mit der verdammten Geheimniskrämerei auf, Winry! Rück jetzt sofort mit der Sprache raus! WAS hat dieser Typ letztes Jahr gemacht?"

Winry, die endlich aufgehört hatte in ihrem Essen rumzustochern, schob ihren Teller beiseite.

"Nun," gab sie endlich nach, "Envy hat letztes Jahr-"

RING RING RING RING RING

Ich hatte ja schon miese Laune, aber das war die Krönung! Ich meine, wer musst unbedingt dann anrufen wenn Winry mir diese Sache mit Envy endlich erzählen wollte?

Winry sprang, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, von ihrem Stuhl und hob den Hörer an ihr Ohr.

"Hallo? ... Hi Ed, was ist los? ... Klar ist Yuki hier. Willst du sie sprechen? ... Wie meinst du denn das jetzt? ... Aber das ist doch gut, oder? ... Edward, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das, DAS passieren wird, oder? ... Ich glaube nicht das Yuki so was passieren wird ... Nein ... Ich weiß! Aber- ... Okay ich werde darauf achten ... Ja, versprochen ..."

Ohne weiter zuzuhören, nahm ich meinen Teller und stellte ihn auf die Spüle. Mir war wirklich der Appetit vergangen.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Winry verließ ich das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hoch, in mein Zimmer.

'Egal was er getan hat, eins steht für mich fest... ich werde mich nicht von ihm rumschupsen lassen!'

In meinem Zimmer angekommen holte ich meine Schlafsachen aus meinem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und blieb vor meinem Spiegel stehen.

Mein Pyjama bestand aus einer Mädchenboxershorts und einem, mir eigentlich, viel zu großem T-Shirt. In meiner alten Schule haben mich alle ausgelacht, weil ich Boxershorts trug und nicht... naja Mädchen Unterwäsche.

Ich sah schrecklich aus. Total müde und geschafft... Gestresst...

Aber ich fand noch nie das ich sonderlich hübsch aussah. Normal, fast hässlich. Aber lassen wir das.

Mit einem Seufzer kroch ich unter meine warme Decke und knipste das Licht meiner Nachttischlampe aus.

Nachdem ich mir den heutigen Tag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schlief ich irgendwann ein.

Winry's POV

Ich sah Yuki nach, als sie die Treppen hochstieg und in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht darüber, dass ich es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt hatte.

Mit einem "Winry, bist du noch dran?" wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Was? Ja klar!" antwortete ich.

"Ist das jetzt die Antwort auf meine Frage oder die Antwort, dass du noch dran bist?"

"Oh, die Frage..." wiederholte ich kleinlaut.

"Also kann ich auf dich zählen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich werde mein bestes tun."

"Okay, gut zu wissen. Also dann bis Morgen."

"Äh Edward?"

"Was ist?" fragte er.

"Glaubst du wirklich das alles gut wird?" Mit großer Mühe schaffte ich es, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

"Klar," ich konnte sein Lächeln aus seiner Stimme raushören, "alles wir gut. Ich meine wann ist es den schon mal vorgekommen das so etwas passiert ist?"

"Stimmt auch wieder. Danke Edward."

"Kein Problem. Bis Morgen!"

"Bis Morgen..."

Ich hang den Hörer auf und seufzte.

'Ich hoffe du hast recht, Edward...'

Yuki's POV

|Next Day|

Nach dem Winry und Ich das Haus verlassen hatten und uns auf den Weg zur Schule machten, wechselten wir kein Wort miteinander.

Am Eingangstor unserer Schule angekommen, sah ich, dass Edward und Alphonse auf uns schon warteten. Ich seufzte.

"Hey Edward. Hey Alphonse." begrüßte ich die beiden.

"Guten Morgen, Yuki." sagte Al freundlich.

Edward nickte nur, sagte aber nichts. Seine Augen waren auf Winry gerichtet.

"Winry, kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"

"Wegen der 'Sache'?" fragte Winry.

Ed nickte und nahm sie an die Hand und die beiden gingen vom Schulhof.

"Al," ich sah den jüngeren Elric mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an, "weißt du, was da los ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er in die Richtung sah, wo Winry und Edward verschwunden waren. Es schien so, als ob er in Gedanken versunken war.

Ich machte gerade den Mund auf um ihn zu fragen, was mit ihm los sei, aber ich wurde von einer ganz bestimmten Stimme unterbrochen.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich an unser Gespräch von gestern erinnerst und dich von ihm verhältst!"

Gah! Ich hatte wirklich schon jemanden den ich ganz oben auf meine Hassliste schreiben könnte!

"Nerv mich nicht, Mira..." murmelte ich.

"Na, ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen." sagte Al.

Er schien endlich wieder zurück in der Realität zu sein. Was mich ehrlich gesagt etwas freute. Auch wenn wir uns Jahre nicht gesehen, verstanden wir uns gut. Eigentlich verstand ich mich auch mit Edward, wenn er nicht so seltsam wie heute ist.

"Best friends forever!" sagte ich sarkastisch.

Wir unterhielten uns noch etwas, bevor es klingelte. Als wir in Richtung des Schulgebäudes gingen, hielten wir nach Edward und Winry ausschau. Aber keine Spur von ihnen.

'Was die beiden wohl machen... oder will ich das überhaupt wissen? o.O'

-x-

Nachdem Al mir die Wegbeschreibung zum Englischunterricht erklärte, ich mich trotzdem zweimal verlaufen hatte, stand ich jetzt mit ziemlich schlechter Laune vor der Tür.

Hoffentlich war ich noch nicht ganz so spät.

Ich öffnete die Tür.

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

Der Lehrer sah mich an, aber mit einem Blick, den ich nicht einordnen konnte.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

"Shinzo, richtig?" fragte der Lehrer.

"Ja."

"Haben sie irgendwelche Gründe, warum sie zu spät sind? Oder wollten sie einer 'gewissen' Person nachmachen und mir auf die Nerven gehen." sein Blick wandte seinen Blick von mir ab. Ich folgte seinen Blick.

Der Angesprochene erwiderte den hasserfüllten Blick des Lehrers.

'Ich hab jetzt bestimmt jetzt einen Pluspunkt bei ihm.' dachte ich sarkastisch, als ich wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer sah.

"Entschuldigung, für meine Verspätung. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." versuchte ich so glaubwürdig wie möglich rüberzubringen.

"Ja, ja." murmelte er. "Setz dich."

Ich sah mich im Klassenzimmer um. Was mir als erstes auffiel, war dass Edward und Winry immer noch nicht wieder da waren. Eine Laune sank gewaltig, als ich sah, wo der einzige freie Platz war. Aber zwei freie Plätze waren noch auf der Fensterseite.

Bestimmt Winry und Edward's Plätze.

"Muss ich wirklich DA sitzen, Herr...?"

"Mustang. Und ja. Setz dich bitte neben die andere Nervensäge in dieser Klasse." sagte er und zeigte auf den Platz, wo ich wirklich nicht sitzen wollte.

Schon auf den Weg dorthin wurde ich schon böse angefunkelt.

Angekommen, schmiss ich meine Tasche an die Seite des Tisches, setzte mich und schaute meinen neuen Sitznachbarn gar nicht erst an.

"Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass ich neben diesen Vollidioten sitzen muss.", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

"Halt die Klappe! Ich überschlage mich auch nicht vor Freude!" knurrte Envy und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

-x-

Es dauerte nicht lange, bin ich anfing, in meinem Heft rumzukritzeln. Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Winry und Edward völlig außer Atem im Türrahmen standen.

"E-entschuldigung für die Verspätung!" entschuldigte sich Winry.

Was hatten die beiden so lange gemacht?

Edward ließ seine Augen über die anderen schweifen, bis seine Augen auf mich und meinen ach so tollen und netten Sitznachbarn fielen. Er runzelte die Stirn und murmelte etwas.

Er sah nicht gerade aus, als würde ihm das nicht gefallen das neben Envy neben mir saß.

"Ihr werdet in der Pause drinnen bleiben! Alle beide!" rief Mustang sauer.


	7. Kapitel 6 A New Friend?

Yuki's POV

Großartig! Einfach perfekt! Jetzt muss ich auch noch alleine zur Cafeteria!

Alphonse schrieb mir per SMS, das er Pooldienst hätte, und deshalb in der Pause nicht herauskommen könnte.

Toll! Wirklich toll!

Im innerlich weiter fluchend betrat ich die Cafeteria. Ich stellte mich in die Reihe und bekam ein Schnitzel mit Jägersoße und eine Schüssel frischen Salat. Ich holte mir noch eine Flasche Wasser, bevor ich nach einem freien Platz ausschau hielt.

'Super einen freien Tisch gibt es natürlich nicht Dx'

So musste ich mich wohl irgendwo dazu setzen.

-x-

Ich bereute es gleich wieder, mich neben diesen Typen gesetzt zu haben.

Warum?

Naja er laberte mich die ganze Zeit über die Umweltverschmutzung voll und der Typ, der mir gegenübersaß, hatte ein Rattengesicht und starrte mich nur an. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, hätte er anfangen zu sabbern.

Ich seufzte.

'Hilllllfeeeeee...' dachte ich.

"Hey, du bist doch die Neue, oder?" Ich drehte mich um.

Ein Mädchen in meinem Alter stand neben mir. Sie hatte grasgrüne Haare und grüne-brauen Augen. Ihre Haare waren etwas länger als meine und zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden. Innerlich fragte ich mich langsam warum so viele sich die Haare gefärbt hatten.

Ich nickte.

Sie lächelte mich an.

"Gut." sagte sie und sah die anderen Typen die am selben Tisch saßen an, "Ich nehme an, du bist fertig mit Essen."

"Ja, bin ich." grinste ich und entfernte mich mit ihr von Mr Umweltfreak und Rattengesicht.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stellte ich mein Tablet weg und drehte mich wieder zu dem Teenager.

"Danke, du hast mich gerade gerettet." sagte ich.

"Kein Problem," grinste sie, "das nächste Mal solltest du dir zweimal überlegen, wo du dich hinsetzt."

"Ich werd's mir merken."

Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie.

"Und? Wie heißt du?"

"Mein Name ist Yuki."

"Schön dich kennenzulernen, Yuki. Ich bin Erien." lächelte sie.

"Dito."

Erien nahm meine linke Hand und zog mich aus der Cafeteria. "Ich zeig dir mal, wo du das nächste Mal hingehst, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du dein Essen essen kannst."

Wir gingen ein paar Etagen hoch und durch eine Glastür.

"Wow..." kriegte ich nur raus.

Sie lachte, "Ich nehme an dir gefällt's."

"Das ist einfach nur wow!" sagte ich beeindruckt.

Wir standen in einem großen Raum. Mehrere Tische standen in der Mitte, ähnlich wie in der Cafeteria aber es lag eine bessere Atmosphäre in dem Raum. Auf den Fensterbänken saßen mehrere Jungs die ich nicht kannte, warscheinlich waren sie aus einer höheren Klasse. Die Mädchen dagegen schienen die Tische zu bevorzugen und redeten aktiv mit einander.

Ich wante mich wieder zu Erien, "Hat das einen Grund warum ich niemanden aus meiner Klasse sehe?"

"Ja, eigentich sind hier nur die 11 und 12 Klässler, aber ab und zu sind auch welche aus der 10 dabei." erklärte sie kurz und führte mich zu dem hintersten Tisch.

Es saßen schon zwei Mädchen am Tisch, die miteinander quatschten. Das älter aussehende Mädchen hatte schulterlange rote Haare und dazupassende blaue Augen. Die andere hatte Straßenköter blonde Haare und graue Augen.

'Schätze die beiden sind älter als ich... Natürlich sind sie das! Sie sind ja aus der 11 Klasse!'

Mir wurde etwas mulmig zumute, als wir vor ihnen stehen blieben. Nervös wurde ich, als Erien mich vor sie schob, so das ich genau vor den beiden stand.

"Hey Leute. Ich will euch jemanden vorstellen. Dieses Schätzchen ist Yuki und geht in die 10 Klasse. Yuki das sind Amy," sie zeigte auf die rothaarige, "und Kim," und zeigte auf die Blondine.

"Hey..." sagte ich nervös.

"Hi Yuki." grinste Amy mich an.

"Hallo." sagte Kim mit einem leichtem Lächeln.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht schüchtern! Bei mir warst du es ja auch nicht." meinte Erien.

"Ist vielleicht deswegen, weil das so offen und so leicht zu lesen bist, das man sofort weiß wie du tickst." warf Amy rein und Kim fing an zu lachen. Sogar ich musste mir das lachen verkneifen.

"Halt den Mund, Amy!" rief Erien und schaute beleidigt weg.

Amy verdrehte die Augen.

"Setz dich doch für den Rest der Pause zu uns, Yuki." sagte Kim nett.

Mit einem dankendem Blick tat ich was sie sagte.

"So, Yuki, du gehst also in die 10?" brach Kim das Eis, als sie und ich den beiden beim diskutieren zugesehen hatten.

"Ja. Bist du in der 11?"

Sie nickte, "Mit Erien."

"Und was ist mit Amy?" fragte ich.

"Sie ist in der 12. Sie währe eigentlich in meiner Klasse, aber sie hat eine Klasse übersprungen."

Beeindruckt sah ich die rothaarige an. "Wow..."

Sie kicherte über meine Reaktion aber stellte gleich wieder eine neue Frage, "Und? Hast du schon Freunde in deiner Klasse gefunden?"

Mit einem Seufzer antwortete ich: "Ja, Winry Rockbell und Edward Elric. Sein jüngerer Bruder ist auch sehr nett."

Sie hob leicht die Augenbrauen, als ich Edward's Namen sagte, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei.

"Yuki," sagte Erien, die entlich aufgehört hatte mit ihrer Freundin zu streiten, "wusstest du schon das wir einige Stunden zusammen haben?"

"Nein wusste ich nicht. Aber wieso?"

"Weil es im Moment noch zu wenig Lehrer hier gibt. 3 sind seit den letzten Ferien abgehauen." erklärte Kim.

"Haben es hier nicht mehr mit uns ausgehalten!" lachte Amy.


	8. Kapitel 7 You're What!

Episode 7 Your What? - Du bist was?

Yuki's POV

Ich sah auf die Uhr, die and der Wand stand.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten hatte ich noch Pause.

Erien, Amy und Kim schienen bis jetzt nett zu sein. Aber ich wollte sie erstmal besser kennenlernen, bevor ich noch irgendwas schief ging.

"Ach ja Yuki. Ich hab da noch 'ne Frage." sagte Erien.

"Schieß los."

"Gibt es jemanden oder mehrere in deiner Klasse, mit denen du nicht gut klarkommst?"

Die Frage überraschte mich etwas und sofort musste ich an ganz bestimmte Personen denken.

Gerade als ich Antworten wollte, ging die Tür auf. Ein sichtlich angepisster Envy kam rein, durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich zu ein Paar Jungs, die auf der Fensterbank saßen.

"Gott nicht der." stöhnte ich genervt auf.

"Hast du was gegen Envy?" fragte Erien und schien aufeinmal sehr interressiert.

"Nein," sagte ich sarkastisch, "nur das er ein eingebildeter Blödmann ist, sich für den coolsten und gutaussehenste aus dieser Schule hält."

Amy und Kim kicherten, Erien aber hingegen hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Ach wirklich?"

"Der ist ein totaler Vollidiot. Wie findest du ihn den?" fragte ich.

"Hmmmm, wie ich ihn finde? Naja wie findet man denn normalerweise seinen eigenen Bruder?"

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis ich kapiert hatte was sie gesagt hatte. Meine Kinnlade klappte runter und meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Was?"

"Genauer betrachtet sind Envy und Erien sogar Zwillinge."

Das sollte doch wohl ein schlechter Witz sein, oder?

"Wie bitte?" rief ich und sah die drei an. Mit der schwachen Hoffnung das sie jetzt zum Beispiel etwas sagen würden wie: 'Chill! War doch nur ein Witz!' oder 'Mein Gott das hast du uns wirklich abgekauft?'

Aber dem war nicht so.

"Es überrascht mich schon das du das nicht gemerkt hast." sagte Kim.

"Du meinst doch nicht die grünen Haare oder?"

"Nein."

"Das glaub ich nicht... Nicht bevor ich einen Geschwistertest gesehen habe!" sagte ich.

"Geschwistertest?" wiederholte Erien.

"Dieser Test wo man sieht, das man mit jemanden verwand ist. Der heißt doch so oder?" fragte ich, jetzt etwas verlegen.

Die drei sahen sich an. "Meinst du einen DNA-Test?"

"Oh... hehehe..." Ich lachte verlegen.

Plötzlich fing Amy an so sehr zu lachen, das sie mit ihrer linken Hand auf den Tisch haute.

Etwas verwirrt fragte ich, "Was ist so lustig?"

"Dein ... Gesicht gerade! ... Einfach zu köstlich!" sagte sie und wurde immer wieder von ihrem eigenen Lachen unterbrochen.

Innerlich kam ich mir vor wie ein Vollidiot.

Erien gab der Rothaarigen einen 'Nicht-schon-wieder' Blick.

"Na wie auch immer." fing sie an und sah mich wieder an, "Aber ehrlich gesagt, muss ich mich auch bei dir entschuldigen."

"Häh? Wofür?"

"Das ich dich getestet habe."

"Getestet? Was hast du denn getestet?" fragte ich etwas nervös.

Sie grinste, "Das sag ich nicht."

Etwas beleidigt, stützte ich meinen Kopf auf meine rechte Hand und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Und gibt es noch mehr, die du nicht magst, Yuki?" fragte Kim.

Ich schloss die Augen. "Wüsste ich nicht... bis jetzt sind das alle."

Kim hob eine Augenbraue, "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich noch ein bischen geschockt. Ich glaube ich brauche etwas Zeit das ganz zu verdauen." sagte ich, den letzten Teil mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr.

"Gott das sind definitiv zu viele Informationen auf einmal." murrmelt ich und sah die immernoch grinsende Erien an.

Fast schon automatisch drehte ich mich um und schaute zu Envy rüber, der immernoch auf der Fensterbank saß und sich mit den drei anderen Teenagern unterhielt

Neben Envy, der ganz am Rand der Fensterbank saß, saß ein Teenager mit dunkelbraunen Haaren. Obwohl ich ihn nur aus der Ferne sah, konnte ich sagen, das er recht gut aussah. Er trug seine Schuluniform ähnlich wie Envy, nur das er einen schwarzen Gürtel dazu trug.

Neben dem Braunhaarigen saß ein Teenager, den ich zwischen 18-19 schätzte. Er hatte sehr dunklblonde Haare, die schon fast in den braunton ging.

Der letzte hatte eine schräg gesetzte Kap auf und blonde Haare. Er sah fast so aus wie ein Rapper.

Zum letzt sah ich nochmal zu Envy.

Als ob er meinen Blick bemerkte, sah Envy in unsere Richtung. Sichtlich gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick von Erien zu Amy und dann zu Kim wandern. Als er bei mir ankam veränderte sich sein Blick von langweile zu etwas, was ich nicht einordnen konnte.

"Kommt doch mal her!" rief Amy plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel zu den 4 Teenagern und ignorierte völlig, das sie gerade von Allen aus dem Raum für einen Moment angestarrt wurde.

Wofür ich sie ehrlich gesagt etwas bewunderte. Aber der Gedanke daran das Envy und seine Freunde hierhin kommen sollten, ließ mich die Bewunderung schnell wieder vergessen.

Der mit der schräggesetztän Kap sagte irgendwas zu den Anderen neben ihm. Sein Sitznachbar zuckte nur gleichgültig die Schulter. Der, der direkt neben Envy saß nickte nur. Dann schien der Typ mit der Kap etwas zu sagen, was scheinbar direkt an Envy gerichtet war.

Dieser tippte nur mit einem Zeigefinger gegen seine Schläfe und sagte, "Du hast 'se nicht mehr alle!"

Sein Nachbar verdrehte grinsend die Augen und sprang von der Fensterbank.

Erien lächelte den braunhaarigen Jungen an, als er auf uns zu kam.

"Hi."

"Hi." sagte Erien und gab ihm eine Umarmung.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich wie Kim wegschaute. Ich sah sie fragend an, aber dann bemerkte ich, das sie ihre Hände zu Fäuste geballt hatte.

'Ich frage mich, was sie auf einmal hat...'

"Chris, ich muss-" fing Erien an, aber wurde gleich von Amy mit einem lauten, "Wir!" unterbrochen.

Erien verdrehte die Augen, "Dann eben wir müssen dir jemanden vorstellen."

Der Junge mit Namen 'Chris' richtete seine Augen auf mich. Er hatte warme mosgrüne Augen, was mich erlich gesagt überraschte. Da er ja, wie es schien, mit Envy befreundet war.

Chris war für einen Teenager in seinem Alter recht groß. Ich schätzte er müsste zwischen 17 - 19 Jahren sein.

"Yuki, das ist Chris. Chris, das ist Yuki, die neue in Envy's Klasse."

"Ich nehme mal an, das du dann das Mädchen bist worüber Mira gelästert hat." sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich blinzelte verwundert, "Gelästert?"

Er lachte kurz auf, als ob ihm meine Reaktion amüsieren würde, "War nichts schlimmes. Sie lästert über Alles und Jeden."

"Jetzt bin ich ja beruhigt." sagte ich sarkastisch.

Chris Grinsen wurde breiter. "Wie gesagt sie lästert über alle... außer Envy."

Amy gab ihm einem 'Das-ist-doch-nicht-dein-ernst' Blick. "Du findest was Mira gesagt hat nicht schlimm?"

Chris sah sie an und nickte nur.

"Ich glaube du verbringst zu viel Freizeit mit Envy..." stöhnte sie, aber Chris ignorierte ihren Kommentar.

"Wenn du Glück hast... Yuki, richtig?"

Ich nickte.

"Dann lässt sie dich in 6 Monaten in Ruhe."

"Warum lästert sie überhaupt über mich?"

Chris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Ich seufzte. "Winry meinte, sie macht das, weil sie denkt ich steh zwischen ihm und ihr."

"Winry?" wiederholte Chris fragend.

"Die kleine Freundin von Edo." klärte Erien ihn auf.

Der Rest des Gespräches langweilte mich, weil ich entweder die Namen nicht kannte oder generell irgendwas über diese Schule.

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee.

Da Erien ja Envy's Schwester war, müsste sie ja mit Sicherheit über den Vorfall mit Envy wissen.

"Sag mal Erien, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Sofort verstummten Amy, Chris und Erien und sahen mich an. Sogar Kim sah mich interessiert an. Was mir irgendwie ein unangenehmes Gefühl gab, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste warum.

"Klar."

Ich atmete einmal ruhig einbevor ich den Mund aufmachte.

"Paar Freunde von mir haben da etwas angedeutet..."

"Häh? Was meinst du damit?" sagte sie. Chris hob eine Augenbraue und Amy runzelte die Stirn.

"Naja, das Envy irgendwas schlimmes gemacht hätte."

Jetzt runzelte auch die Grünhaarige die Stirn und hatte im warsten Sinne des Wortes ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ich glaube sie meint den Vorfall im letzten Jahr." sagte Kim.

Gerade als diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren, verschwanden alle Emotionen aus Erien's Gesicht und ihr Blick wurde kalt.

"Alles was Envy ihm angetan hat, hat der Bastard verdient!" rief sie.

"Erien!" rief Kim aufgebracht, "Er war wegen Envy im Krankenhaus!"

"Wegen mir hätte er ins Gras beißen können!" fuhr sie ihre Freundin an, was diese zusammenzucken ließ.

"Envy reagiert auch immer so..." sagte Chris leise zu sich selbst.

Gerade als ich weiter nachfragen wollte, klingelte die Schulglocke zur nächsten Stunde.

Erien schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Raum.

"Scheiße..." sagte ich, als ich ihr hinterher sah.

"Das ist nicht deine Schuld."

Ich sah auf und erblickte den Teenager mit der Kap, der noch vor einpaar Minuten auf der Fensterbank gesessen hatte.

"Die beiden rassten immer so aus, wenn man sie daran erinnert oder darauf anspricht."

"Wie hättest du den reagiert, _Sam_." sagte Envy's Stimme sehr angespannt.

Sein Gesicht war genauso wie Erien's Gesicht emotionslos aber seine Augen waren noch eine Spur kälter.

Aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

"Das hast du mal wieder super hingekriegt, Sam." sagte Chris und rannte dem angespannten Teenager hinterher.

Dieses war devinitiv einer der Zeitpunkte, wo ich meine Neugier verfluchte und ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

'Warum konnte ich nicht einfach meine Klappe halten? ... Aber wenn ich so daruber nachdenke, kann ich doch eigentlich garnicht dafür, oder? Ich hoffe Erien hasst mich jetzt deswegen nicht...'

Mit einem lautem Seufzer

verließ ich ebenfall den Essensraum und machte mich auf die Suche nach Winry, Edward und Alphonse.


End file.
